Snow's Romance
by VikaKyura
Summary: "Astaga, kau terhilat pucat. Apa kau kedinginan?" Pekik si gadis pirang sambil mencermati sosok pemuda yang memang berkulit pucat itu. -Hanya sebuah kisah mengenai pertemuan dua insan di tengah Romansa Salju- SAINO One-shot! R&R?
**Disclaimer : Sai dan Ino bukan milik saya, tapi milik tuan Masashi K.**

 **Warning : Bilingual, One-shot.**

* * *

 **Snow's Romance**

"Astaga, kau terhilat pucat. Apa kau kedinginan?" Pekik si gadis sambil mencermati sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu.

* * *

Pertengahan pebruari.

Siang itu hari tampak redup. Rangkaian lampu jalan sudah mulai menerangi sudut-sudut kota, menggantikan sinar mentari yang tertutup awan.

Suasana di _Hidden Leaf Avenue_ terlihat sepi, berbeda dari biasanya. Hujan salju yang sempat turun pagi tadi membuat penghuni Distrik Konoha menjadi malas untuk meninggalkan rumah mereka yang hangat. Bahkan sampai saat ini, langit mendung belum berhenti mencurahkan butiran-butiran es putih.

Suhu disana merosot mencapai 10 derajat celcius.

Di pojok sebuah jembatan penyebrangan, seorang pemuda tengah diam berdiri sambil menatap tumpukan salju putih yang melapisi pinggiran sungai. Jemarinya meremas lengan jaket berwarna hitam yang menjaga tubuhnya tetap hangat. Badannya berhenti bergerak untuk beberapa waktu, menyebabkan setumpuk butir salju hinggap di bahunya.

Si pemuda terlampau fokus memandangi hamparan putih salju.

Ia tak sadar, ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba meneduhi kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, tuan?" terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang pemuda itu.

Si pemuda berbalik. Dilihatnya seorang gadis bersurai _blonde_ tengah memegangi sebuah payung untuk menudungi keduanya.

Gadis pirang tersebut segera melebarkan mata sewarna _aquamarine_ nya saat pertama kali memandang si pemuda. "Astaga, kau terhilat pucat. Apa kau kedinginan?" Pekik si gadis sambil tetap mencermati sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Si pemuda tidak berucap sepatah kata pun, hanya memandang gadis itu. Agak terpesona pada objek yang dipantulkan oleh bola mata hitamnya.

Sementara si gadis tiba-tiba merentangkan lengan dan menempatkan jemarinya di tangan si pemuda yang tampak pucat. Si gadis berjengit, "Ya ampun, tanganmu dingin sekali."

Gadis yang mengenakan jaket berwarna _lavender_ itu memutar kepalanya ke sekeliling mereka. Manik birunya diedarkan secara acak. Rambut pirang panjangnya ikut bergoyang.

"Ah," si gadis melihat sesuatu, lalu kembali menatap manik _onyx_ si pemuda.

"Ayo pergi ke kafe itu. Disana kau bisa mendapatkan segelas cokelat panas." Ujar si gadis, menunjuk ke arah sebuah kafe. "Bagaimana?"

Si pemuda melirik ke arah itu, jeda tiga detik sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

Si gadis tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian, ia menyambar lengan si pemuda dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

X X X

Suhu di dalam kafe cukup hangat.

Pemuda dan gadis tadi mengambil tempat duduk kosong di sudut ruangan.

Si gadis memesan dua cangkir cokelat panas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri sendirian di tengah hujan salju begitu?" tanya si gadis, melempar pandang pada si pemuda.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih tidak menjawab.

Si gadis berkedip dua kali, menunggu si pemuda bersuara namun tidak terjadi.

"Uum, maaf tiba-tiba membawamu kesini. Di sekitar sini tidak ada klinik. Jadi kurasa, setidaknya kafe ini bisa membantu menghangatkanmu." Jelas si gadis, menyunggingkan senyum canggung.

Si pemuda masih tetap memandang gadis itu dalam diam.

Si gadis mulai resah.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri keduanya, menghidangkan dua cangkir cokelat panas.

Gadis pirang itu menyodorkan salah satu cangkir ke tangan si pemuda, "Minum ini. Cokelat panas harusnya bisa menghangatkan badanmu."

Si pemuda mulai mengangkat cangkirnya dengan perlahan, ketika melihat si gadis mulai menyisip cokelat miliknya sendiri.

"Namaku Ino." Ucap si gadis lagi, ketika pemuda itu kembali menyimpan cangkirnya yang sudah setengah kosong, di meja. "Jadi, bagaimana tubuhmu sekarang? Sudah mulai hangat?"

Pemuda bermanik hitam itu mengamati Ino sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Ino menghela napas lega, namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya tampak khawatir. "Tapi kau masih terlihat pucat."

Gadis itu lalu beranjak dari duduknya, mencondongkan badan ke depan. Satu ujung syal berwarna _violet_ yang melingkari lehernya menjuntai jatuh melewati bahu. Si gadis menyimpan punggung tangannya di dahi si pemuda. "Ah, padahal suhu tubuhmu sudah kembali normal."

Ino adalah relawan di _Health Center_ kota itu, notabene ia tidak bisa meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang sakit begitu saja.

Ino merendahkan pandangannya, melihat ke arah si pemuda yang sedang mendongak.

Pemuda itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, melemparkan tatapan heran. " _Excuse me, Miss. Is there something wrong with my forehead?_ "

Ino refleks melangkah mundur, menegakkan tubuhnya. Satu alis terangkat, ia berkata, " _Are you foreigner?"_

Si pemuda tidak segera menjawab, melainkan menghela napas lega karena nona di depannya tampak paham apa yang ia ucapkan.

" _Yes._ " Jawab pemuda itu.

Tentu saja Ino paham. Rupanya, ia adalah mahasiswi terbaik jurusan Sastra.

Si gadis sontak tertawa renyah, lalu ia kembali mendudukan tubuhnya. " _Oh my, that's explaining why you have no clue for everything I said."_

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Lalu ia mengangkat lagi cangkirnya. " _Anyway, thanks for the hot chocolate. It's really warm."_

Ino seakan kembali teringat sesuatu, " _Ah, how is your cold? Your body is getting warmer now, right?_ "

" _Cold?_ " Si pemuda mengerutkan kening. " _Who have cold?_ "

" _You_ , _of course_." Jawab si gadis, agak bingung.

" _Me?_ " si pemuda tertawa kecil. " _I do not_."

"Eh?" Ino melongo. " _But, you look that pale_."

" _Oh, this is how I usually looked._ " Jawab si pemuda dengan polos, sambil mengacungkan satu punggung tangan, menunjukan kulitnya.

Manik biru Ino melebar, dahinya mengernyit. "Ah! _I am very sorry. I think . ."_

Si gadis mendesah pelan. _Ugh._

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum. " _It's okay. Thanks for your companion_."

Ino kembali memandang si pemuda, lalu gadis itu tertawa.

Yang benar saja . .

Ino menyeruput cokelatnya yang sudah mulai menghangat, lalu melirik arlojinya. Gadis itu mengacungkan tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan, "Tolong berikan aku _bill_ nya."

Sesaat kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa nampan berisi tagihan. Ino merogoh saku jaketnya lalu memberikan selembar uang 5 dollar kepada pelayan itu.

Si gadis kembali menoleh ke arah si pemuda, sambil mulai beranjak berdiri. " _Sorry for this misunderstanding_. _I guess, I shall take my leave now._ " Ucap Ino, mengacungkan belanjaannya. Rupanya gadis itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang seusai belanja, saat tiba-tiba ia menemukan seorang pemuda asing berdiri sendirian di ujung jembatan.

Pemuda itu membulatkan mata saat ia melihat si gadis memutar tubuhnya, hendak pergi.

" _Please wait_." Ucap si pemuda sembari ikut berdiri.

Si gadis menoleh.

" _It's all white out there, and this is the first time I come here._ " Ujar Si pemuda. _"Actually, I can't find my way._ " jelasnya lagi dengan wajah serius.

Sejenak, si gadis terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, berkedip tiga kali.

" _So, do you get lost?"_

Pemuda itu agak tersipu malu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Ino tertawa kecil.

Jadi pemuda ini sedang tersesat? Pantas saja dia terlihat kebingungan tadi. Ya ampun, seharusnya Ino membawa si pemuda ke kantor polisi bukan ke kafe.

" _Could you help to show me the direction, Miss_?" tanya pemuda itu.

" _Of course."_ Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu menatap Ino penuh terimakasih. " _I am Sai_." ucap si pemuda sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ino meraih tangan itu. " _I am Ino._ " Sahut si gadis, _"I have introduced myself earlier, though._ "

Keduanya sama-sama tertawa.

Sesaat kemudian mereka pergi ke luar kafe, berjalan di bawah satu payung karena hujan salju masih turun.

" _By the way, I shall pay for my choco latte_." Ucap Sai.

" _Oh, never mind it_." Sanggah Ino. " _Take that as my treat_."

"Uum, _okay._ " Jawab si pemuda, agak menunjukan resistansinya. " _Can I have your phone number, then?_ "

Kini Ino menoleh.

" _So I can give you my treat, next chance_." Ucap pemuda itu, menemui pandangan si gadis.

Ino tertawa lagi, " _Haha. Okay, then_."

Berlanjutlah kebersamaan keduanya yang berawal dari satu kesalahpahaman tadi.

" _So, where are you coming from, Sai_?" Ino penasaran.

" _Spain_." Jawab Sai.

.

.

.

Begitu lah awal mula keduanya menjalin kontak.

Beberapa waktu setelahnya, muda-mudi tersebut mulai saling bertukar kabar, saling mengirim pesan, saling membalas _chat_ , dan saling mengunjungi satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya menikah dan lahir lah si mungil Inojin ke dunia.

 _Perhaps._

.

.

.

 **Tamat** _ **.**_

* * *

NB : Sejak awal author memang sudah jatuh cinta pada SaIno, tapi gak tau kenapa jadi kecanduan nulis cerita tentang mereka. Lol

 _Btw_ , di _ending_ nya maksa ya, saking pengennya ngemention nama Inojin. Hahaha

Semoga suka.

Review yaaa, makasih^^


End file.
